


Your Biggest Fans [Reverse!Au]

by Opossumtivity



Series: One Piece || Nothing But Trouble [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossumtivity/pseuds/Opossumtivity
Summary: Reverse!au where the reader is the fictional character from a Shonen manga and the One Piece characters are the fans of the series in a modern setting.
Series: One Piece || Nothing But Trouble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Your Biggest Fans [Reverse!Au]

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is inspired by Ew_kinda_gross reverse!au on wattpad where the reader is from the manga and the one piece characters are in a modern setting. This is my interpretation of how it would go down and just messing around in general. (don't know where the image is from, if you recognize it let me know)

Friday.

There's something great about Friday.

For some, it's the start of the weekend away from work and school, but for manga readers, it's the day a new chapter is published from the manga Two Piece. An action packed Shonen manga filled adventure, fun and humor led by the fun-loving protagonist Sun Hat (y/n). The pirate captain is characterized by her sun hat and her dream to become the pirate king. She's beloved by many all over the world, ranking as #1 on the popularity polls and #3 as best waifu. 

"I'm gonna be the pirate king!" the woman on screen exclaimed.

Luffy is happily sitting in the living room, swinging his legs back and forth on the couch while watching the Two Piece anime opening on tv. He's seen it a million times but he can never get sick or tired of it. A knock came from the apartment door, pulling Ace's attention from behind the tv since Luffy is too absorbed in the opening .

"Luffy! Get the door, I'm busy." Ace called out, too occupied with installing the sound system. 

"Can't Sabo get it?" Luffy huffs lazily.

"Sabo went out to buy more meat." he reminds him. 

"Oh right," Luffy jumped to his feet. "Coming!" he rushed to open the door, greeted by his group of friends.

"Guys! You made it," Luffy tried to wrap his arms around the group, but he's not that elastic enough. "I thought you wouldn't make it because of the heavy rain."

Luffy stepped aside, letting his friends inside the apartment. 

"You think a little rain is gonna stop us?" Zoro fist bumps Luffy.

"We already spent money on food and drinks, we aren't gonna let it go to waste," Nami says, handing Sanji the bags of groceries and snacks.

Nami was companied by Sanji who held her umbrella the whole trip, while she didn't have a single water drop on her head, the blonde was completely drenched.

"I'll cook up a warm treat for you Nami-san~"

Usopp and Chopper follow up towards Sanji. "Oooh, can we have a treat too??"

"Fine." The blonde rolled his eyes.

Franky greeted Luffy by ruffling his hair with one hand and carrying a few pizza boxes with the other. Robin followed right behind him along with Brook and his massive afro that barely fits through the doorframe.

"Oi Brook, you didn't bring Laboon today?" Luffy asks, closing the door once his last few nakama came in.

"Laboon gets pretty jittery during storms, so I left him at home with some relaxing whale music." the man chuckles, removing his raincoat and hanging on the entrance wall.

The group of friends gathered around the widescreen TV, some patiently sitting in the living room as Ace fixes the sound system while others roamed around the kitchen preparing snacks and other foods and drinks.

"Man, I've been waiting for this fight to get animated for months." Franky sighs happily.

"I know right? In the manga they take some brutal hits, I wonder how they'll look in motion." Zoro adds.

Franky, Zoro, and Luffy like to sit together since they're all in for the action and the fights. Robin and Usopp stay close because they love the story and the world-building, often bringing up theories about the lore or the characters.

"The moonlight thief has been an interesting addition to this arc, we received lots of information about the world." Robin notices.

"Do you think Sun Hat (y/n) will ask her to join her crew?" Usopp asks curiously. "I've heard forums discuss it's a plausible theory since their powers match up."

"I don't think so. Story-wise, the thief has her own goals and they don't seem to match with (y/n)'s." Robin rubs her chin in thought. "Though maybe she'll join the fleet for the final battle."

"Shhh! You know how I feel about those forum theories." Luffy shushes them.

"But Luffy it's just speculation," Usopp defends.

"You know how invested the fandom is, they come up with so many detailed stuff it could count as spoilers!"

"But Luffy-"

"I said hush!"

Meanwhile, Nami sits next to Robin and Chopper, they're the less loud of the group, plus the two of them keep tabs on the boy.

"Chopper, take it easy with the soda. Dr. Kureha won't let you join our reunions if you keep getting stomach sick." Nami warned the brunette.

"Okay..." the boy keeps his hand away from the soda can.

Brook is the most recent member of the group who got late into the show, he appreciates the music cues the anime has in key moments. Meanwhile, Ace isn't a huge fan of the anime but he just stays around to watch a few tidbits of the show and make sure the living room stays intact. He lives here with his two brothers after all.

"There, that should do it," Ace walked out from behind the tv, proudly admiring the new speakers he bought. "I've been meaning to buy these bad boys for a while now." the man sighs happily, taking a seat on his worn out armchair. 

"I get your job at the Newgate Liquor store is going well?" Robin asks, resting her chin on her hand.

"It's going well, especially since his main competitor retired. That means I get a raise~"

"Ugh, I've been working at the Baratie restaurant for years and I haven't gotten a single raise," Sanji complains, bringing Nami and Robin a warm mug cake.

"Everyone, quiet down it's about to start!" Luffy demanded eagerly.

Once the opening and the previous episode screencaps finished, the episode resumed on the protagonist (Y/n) against a masked thief with a powerful portal devil fruit.

"Muhaha, foolish Sun Hat captain. The armada of my boss will eventually overpower you, for now, I'm just stalling for time!" the masked woman taunts.

"Let's see if you'll keep talking after I kick your ass!" you exclaim, ready to throw hands with the thief.

"I'd like to see you try!"

The entire episode was felt like a roller coaster, fists were thrown, teeth were knocked out, kicks were aimed to the gut, odd names for odd power moves were shouted all over the place, and general destruction. There was eventually a twist revealed when the thief's mask was exposed, causing the episode to take an unexpected turn.

"You have proven yourself as a worthy opponent Sun Hat (y/n), I have never met anyone like you and I would hate to see you die so soon without fulfilling your full potential." The thief onscreen expressed, now all beaten and battered up since her introduction.

"The hell are you talking about?" you ask with a pant, just as hurt as your opponent.

"I'm offering you a chance of escape, as a sign of respect." the thief smiled, almost melancholic even.

A lightning bolt struck from outside the apartment building, erupting an array of complaints and curses coming from the friend group as the electricity went out.

"Ace hurry up and fix the tv! There are only 10 minutes left of the episode!" Luffy urged his brother.

"Luffy it's a damn blackout, how the hell am I supposed to fix that?" Ace yelled at his brother.

"Wait, I have a spare car battery in the trunk. We could use it and power up the tv." Franky said with the snap of his finger.

"Or we could just watch the remaining minutes at our houses?" Usopp comments casually.

"Then what's the point of watching it together?!" Luffy raised his voice. "Franky, go get the car battery!"

"Yes sir!" Franky bolted out of the apartment. You could hear him shout "Suuuuper!" as he ran down the stairs.

Right before Franky left, there was another knock at the apartment door.

"Wow, that was quick." Sanji stood up to open the door, only to find Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law at the doorframe with their respective groups.

The thing about the Two Piece fandom is that they took a liking to divide themselves into fan clubs/groups, often donning pirate names similar to the show. For example, Luffy's group are the straw hat pirates, Law's are the heart pirates, and so on. It's mostly playful rivalries between clubs in the spirit of the anime, doing performances at conventions and such.

"Jaggy, Tra-guy!" Luffy stood up to his feet. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we live in the same building." Penguin comments bluntly, 

"The walls are pretty thin too, we heard you're gonna use a car battery to power up your tv." Law adds in. 

"So we came to watch the rest of Two Piece with you guys," Eustass answers. "If I wait this out I'll get spoiled online."

"What? No way, get your own tv!" Zoro calls out from behind Luffy.

"We brought beer and sake." Heat and Wire raise a carton of beer cans and a glass bottle.

This was enough to convince Zoro and a portion of the gang who are adults, but not Ace. "Oh no no no, Luffy you're still a minor!"

Law sighs, tossing the young man a wrapped piece of ham. He's known Luffy the longest so the med student knows how to deal with him.

"Ooo, this smells nice. Come on in." Luffy allowed the heart and kid pirates inside.

Kid's group is small, consisting of four members including himself. While Law's group had three, well, four if you count Law's dog Bepo.

What the group is unaware of is that in another world the story still continues.

* * *

"What do you mean escape? I'm not leaving until I defeat you!" you point towards the thief.

The thief sighs. "We don't have much time, the armada will be here any second. My portals don't just allow me to move from one place to another in this world, but to other worlds as well! As an awakened user, I can send you off for a moment until things become stable here."

You raised your hands to your waist, not fully convinced.

"My boss can track down any living thing in the world. But if the world thinks your dead then that means your friends will be safe."

"You sure about this?" you ask.

"Positive." The thief reassures you.

"Then so be it," you nod. "But we'll fight again."

The thief created a portal different than the ones she's created before, if you didn't know any better you'd assume it's a black hole. But then again, your haki told you the thief didn't have any foul intentions so it should be safe.

"Cannonball!" you jump into the portal.

* * *

Franky came back with the car battery and Ace helped him connect it to the tv one way or another, no matter how many cables are sticking out. By the time they got the tv running again, everyone huddled together and stayed quiet, enjoying the last few minutes of the anime.

"Damn she's an awakened user?" Kid says out loud in surprise.

"You didn't know?" Robin asks.

Eustass shakes his head, taking a sip from his drink.

"Anime only fan..." Law whispers towards the older woman.

While everyone, except Ace, leaned towards the tv to know what Sun Hat (y/n)'s decision is gonna be, the screen abruptly fades to black. Not because of another blackout but because the credits start rolling and the ending song plays softly.

"Shit, another goddamn cliffhanger!" Eustass almost throws his drink at the TV until Ace gave him 'The look'.

While the other group stood up and prepared to leave, they were stopped when a loud static came from the TV. Everyone covered their ears to the deafening sound.

"Ace disconnect your sound system before we go deaf!" Nami yells at the top of her lungs.

The youngest brother instead rushed to the TV but was thrown back when a dark swirl form in the middle of the living room, scaring and confusing a few. From the swirl emerged a hand, trying to grasp at something.

"AAaaHhhhHHHh!!!" Usopp, Chopper, Sachi, and Penguin shouted in unison.

While everyone stood frozen, Luffy however, was stupid enough to grab the hand and attempt to pull. Eustass followed along, grabbing onto Luffy's back and providing the boy with much needed extra strength. Needless to say, the moment a woman popped out of the dark swirl was enough to instantly confuse and marvel at every person in the apartment.

She shares the exact similarities to the woman they just watched on screen, from the hair color, eye color, and downright to the outfit. She could easily pass by as a dedicated cosplayer if it wasn't for the way she arrived in the room.

"Oof, thanks for the help. I thought I would be stuck in there," you sigh in relief, not paying attention to the room. "That lousy thief didn't tell me about nausea-" you finally take a good look at your helping hand.

A boy around his late teens, black hair, a scar under his eye, and looking at you with what you describe as stars in his eyes. He's still holding your hand, completely awestruck, and unable to let go.

"Why is everybody looking at me like that?" you scan across the room, noticing you're the center of attention. "Do I got something in my teeth?" you ask casually, raising your pinky finger to try and clean your teeth.

"Are you Sun Hat (y/n)? Captain of the Sun Hat pirates??" the redhead behind the boy asks you in complete disbelief.

The recognition immediately made you smile, pointing a thumb at your chest. "The one and only!" you exclaim proudly.

"EHHHH???"

Suddenly there was a burst of excited cries, some louder than the others, but still the occasional outcry of uncertainty.

There was the boy in front of you who was repeatedly shaking your hand with lots of enthusiasm. A small brunette boy and a long-nosed fella who approached you to see you up close, but there were people like the one with a white cap who remained skeptical.

"This could be a well-elaborated prank, it's too much of a coincidence," he spoke calmly.

You didn't like that.

"I know, how about I demonstrate my devil fruit to you guys?" you received a few positive exclaims from the boys in front of you.

Just show them something simple. You thought, activating your abilities and causing an uproar within the room. There's also a broken window now. You're used to opening spaces, it was expected to have something break.

Those who were skeptical were now fully convinced, receiving attention from the crowd and bombarded with questions.

"How did you get here?" one of them asked.

"Do you plan on going to revisit some previous islands?"

"What does the initial of your middle name mean?"

"Can I see your pantie- OW!"

One of the men in the group received a knucklehead sandwich from an orange-haired woman. It wasn't until another man with freckles calmed down the crowd, passive-aggressively leading them to the exit of the room.

"Alright everyone out, the show's over!" Ace raised his voice.

"But we want to talk to (y/n)." Penguin whines.

"That can wait for tomorrow," Ace finally closed the door once the heart and the kid pirates left. "You guys should be heading out too." the raven-haired man referred to Luffy's group.

"Can't we stay a little longer? Dr. Kureha won't pick me up until 20 more minutes." Chopper begged.

Ace sighs impatiently. "Fine, but no more broken windows. We haven't even fixed the toilet."

The first thing you noticed when you walked through that portal was that you're among a group of civilians. You didn't know what to expect when you went through that portal but it was pleasant to know that you stumbled onto people who are apparently familiar with you.

Maybe this world isn't too far apart from yours and there's an alternate version of yourself?

In any case, landing with a group of people who adore you completely beats landing in a wasteland.

"If you think that was great, you should hear about the time I fought against a giant goldfish." you begin, only to be interrupted by Usopp.

"Oh I remember that you gave it a good punch in the gut even without using your devil fruit!" the long nose comically imitated your punch.

"Yeah, it's probably a common story anyway," You wave a hand with a chuckle. "Okay, here's one the papers don't talk about. I once went to a completely different world in the sky, with clouds seas and islands and everything!" you begin telling more excitingly only to have someone interrupt you once more.

"Ooo that's my favorite arc. It's the first time we get to know more about the poneglyphs." Robin comments knowingly.

You arch an eyebrow, how do try to know so much. "That's right," your shoulders slumping in lost enthusiasm.

"I know! I can tell you about how I gained my devil fruit," you place your hands on your waist.

There's no way anyone knows this about you.

"I know, I know!" Chopper raises his hand. "It went something like this-" he proceeded to imitate you. "Man I'm starving, oh I know I'll just have this fruit these pirates keep safe in this chest- BLEH this tastes rotten!"

While the rest of the group laughed together, you couldn't help but feel a little upset. What stories are you supposed to tell them if they know all of them?

"(y/n) chan, you must be starving after all that traveling. Let me cook something for you~" Sanji offers kindly.

The thought of food made you content. "Oh! let me have a-"

"Plate of spaghetti with extra parmesan cheese," Sanji added for you. "I know what your favorite food is, I read it in the SBS." he replies wisely.

This was starting to feel too unsettling.

"How do you all know so much?" you stood up from your spot on the couch, back away slowly from the group. "My battles and adventures I understand, bards sing about them all the time. But intimate details about my past and my likings. This is too much!" you grew tense and agitated.

Nami tried to calm you down, aware of how strong you are, and much damage you can cause.

Meanwhile, Robin and the rest debated among themselves. 

"Should we tell her?" Robin asks.

"I don't know if she'll take it well." Brook worries.

"Would it break our reality??" Usopp grew terrified.

Zoro was the quick thinker, mumbling something to Luffy that sent him rushing to his room. Before you could punch the walls and lead your way outside, the raven-haired boy ran up to you with a small booklet in hand.

"This is where we learn of your stories!" the boy responds.

You held the book in curiousity, Zoro explained as you open the book. "Someone learned about you and wanted to publish a biography about your amazing life, so they illustrate and mass produces it over the world," Zoro explained in further detail.

You eyed the booklet with marveled eyes, flipping through the pages and realizing how much was in it." How do they know every little detail? Do they spy on me with some sort of devil fruit?" you ask gullibly.

"Uh, yeah... I guess." Zoro shrugged.

"This is odd, but I have to admit it's an amazing piece of work." you say with a nod of aproval.

Ace clapped his hands together, grabbing everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, this has been fun and confusing but it's getting late."

At the mention of time, it's like your body remembered how tired it became, and almost everybody felt the same thing.

"But what about (y/n)?" Nami asks.

"She can stay here for the night, tomorrow we can discuss how to watch over her. I have work on monday and I don't trust leaving her alone with Luffy."

He made that mistake last time when Zoro came over and half of the bathroom paid the price.

"Fine, but she'll be staying with me and Nojiko tomorrow." Nami states.

"Noo, I want her to have a sleepover at my house!" Chopper adds with a whine.

"She could crash at my place too, I don't mind," Zoro comments casually.

"Laboon and I could use some wonderful female company at home ohoho~" Brook laughs.

"There's no way I'm letting (y/n)-Chan stay with a pervert like you!" Sanji butts in. "She can stay with me and I'll even buy her appropriate lingeri- I mean, pajamas."

They kept arguing until Ace pulled their attention to him once more. "As I said, we'll solve this tomorrow!"

One by one they left through the door, bidding you goodnight.

Ace placed his hands on his waist with a sigh. "Sorry for that, they're usually a calm bunch... Well, except on Fridays." The brother apologized on behalf of Luffy's friends.

"It's not a problem. I have yet to build my own crew but when I do, I hope they're just as energetic as you guys~" you smile reassuringly to the freckled man.

Ace returned the smile, understanding why they grew so attached to a character- er, a person like you.

"Ya-hoo!!" Luffy grabbed your hands, happily jumping up and down. "This is great (y/n), we'll have so much fun tonight! We could stay up and watch movies, or you could show me more of you devil fruit and-"

Ace smacked Luffy up the head, it wasn't too hard but enough to get him to let you go. "Why don't you start by cleaning your room? She'll be staying in your room while you take the couch." Ace ordered in big brother fashion.

"Why my room?" he asks.

"She's our guest and we have to be good hosts. Or do you want our guest sleeping on the couch?"

"No, I don't!" Luffy realized, agreeing that you deserve to sleep comfortably. "I'll clean it in a minute." the raven-haired boy rushed back to his room.

"This boy, I swear." Ace shook his head while you chuckled to yourself.

There was a click at the door, a blonde-haired young man walking into the apartment with bags in his hands.

"Luffy, Ace I'm back. You wouldn't believe the line I had to wait in-" Sabo paused mid-sentence as he noticed the oddly familiar-looking woman standing beside Ace.

"Did I miss something?" the blonde asks.

"Oh, you have no idea." Ace rubbed the side of his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a joy to write~ I'd love to continue exploring the reader's lack of intimacy since everyone knows almost everything about her, her reactions to fandom stuff, and not to mention character interactions. But realistically, i'll keep it in the sidelines for now since I wanna work on the Monster!Au idea first (after I finish Pocket Thief). 


End file.
